


Like a Tattoo

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Rin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's Corinne's birthday and her first one with the kids!





	Like a Tattoo

“Baby, it’s just another day. There is absolutely no need to make a fuss about it.” I huffed, sitting cross-legged on our bed.

“It is not just another day, regina mea.” Sebastian told me sternly as he pulled me up. “It’s your birthday. The first one with the kids. Don’t take away their chance to celebrate the most important woman in their life.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

“There’s a bunch of snow on the ground. It’s not like we can go anywhere.” I murmured.

“Who says we need to go anywhere to celebrate you, printesă?” He purred before his lips pressed to mine, his hands pulling me against him. “Happy birthday, my love.” He added in a hushed voice, his lips hovering above mine.

“Thank you, my darling.” I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I’ve got a fun present planned for after the kids go to bed. It ends with you out of breath and curled in my arms.” He told me, his eyes filled with that mischievous glimmer.

“Oh, is that right? If the kids weren’t awake right now, I’d make you give me a preview.” I cooed and wrapped a hand in his hair. I stood on my tiptoes to bring my face closer to his, my breath mixing with his.

“I love you, Corinne.” Seb whispered and pulled me even closer, kissing me deep and hard. He let out a moan as I bit his lip, his hands kneading my ass.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” I heaved as the kiss broke, staring up at my husband. He leaned back in to kiss me as a soft rap on our door broke our intimate moment.

“Come in.” Sebastian huffed, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at the door, watching as my daughter walked in the room. I smiled at her and watched as she started signing.

“Happy birthday, mom.” She signed, her hands shaking slightly. “And: la multi ani!” She added excitedly, her smiles brightening the dreariness of the day outside.

“Thank you, Evie.” I chuckled and hugged her tight. She pulled away and sat down in Sebastian’s chair, looking between the two of us.

“So what’s the plan for today, since there’s no school?” Our daughter asked, giving us a beautiful smile.

“We’re going to hang out here. Have a family day.” I replied as my hand rested on Sebastian’s chest.

“Can we have hot chocolate and pizza?!” Aiden shouted as he bounded into our room. I saw my husband wiggle his finger to beckon our son over, kneeling down to meet him at eye level.

“Well, don’t you think we should let mom pick what we have today? It is her birthday, after all.” Seb whispered, looking over his shoulder to wink at me before looking at our son.

“It is?” My blonde-haired boy whispered excitedly, his hazel eyes widening like saucers.

“It is. So what do you say?” My husband nudged our son with a playful smile. I saw Aiden skip over to me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

“Happy birthday, mom.” He whispered and rested his head against my stomach.

“Thank you, darling. And yes, we can have pizza and hot chocolate.” I hummed and ran my fingers through his hair. He let go of me and grabbed his sister’s hand, the two of them walking out.

“But mom gets to pick where we get pizza from!” Sebastian shouted after them, his sticking out our bedroom door.

“We know!” They replied in unison, their voices descending as they went into the living room.

“Get back over here. I haven’t gotten enough kisses from you yet.” I commanded, standing with my hands on my hips. I watched as my husband swaggered over, his eyes full of Winter Soldier-like intensity. He pulled me against his body, his head bent down.

“You want me to kiss you?” He purred against my lips. All I could do was nod as I stared into his glimmering eyes. “Use your words, printesă.” He whispered, leaning in further, as if he was going to kiss me. At the last second, his lips pulled away, his breathing hitching. One of my hands wrapped around the back of his neck and I pulled his face to mine again, my lips crashing against his. He broke the kiss and heaved, his forehead pressed to mine.

“I love you.” I muttered and looked at him, getting caught his eyes.

“I love you too.” He whispered in return, pecking my lips again. “Now, let’s go downstairs. We have a birthday to celebrate, printesă.” He crooned and picked me up, carrying me bridal style down the stairs and kissing me as he set me on the couch.

“I hope I’m in love like you guys someday.” Genevieve sighed dreamily as she watched us from Sebastian’s recliner.

“Oh dear. What are we gonna do when she does start dating?” I looked up at Seb, anxiety filling my eyes.

“Not something we’re discussing today, regina mea. Today is about celebrating you.” He whispered and kissed my forehead. I watched as he went into the kitchen, ushering the kids with him. I got up to search through the movie shelf, pondering what to watch. I pulled _Aladdin_ off the shelves and popped it in, waiting on them to come back as I curled up on the couch. I heard the footsteps come toward me and smiled as I looked up to see Sebastian, Genevieve, and Aiden smiling. I saw Evie and Aiden holding two black boxes and looked at Sebastian quizzically as he handed me my first cup of coffee.

“You know I didn’t want anything for my birthday.” I told him quietly.

“You’ll want this. I promise.” He replied and kissed the top of my head before grabbing my hand to pull me up. He sat down and pulled me back into his lap, motioning for the kids to come in front of us.

“Happy birthday, mom.” Evie chuckled and handed me her black box. I removed the lid and saw a slip of paper.

“A gift certificate to my tattoo shop? But I don’t have my next tattoo planned yet.” I told them, looking to Sebastian with a glare.

“Aiden, if you would.” My husband hummed, his eyes staying on me.

“What is this?” I pondered and looked between the three of them.

“Open it and find out.” Evie told me, her smile matching her father’s smug grin. I huffed and opened the box, revealing another slip of paper with Sebastian’s handwriting.”

 _“Corinne, this is your present. We know you said you didn’t want anything, but you can see how well that worked. We figured you didn’t need any more jewelry or cute coffee mugs, so we came up with this. You’ve already gotten the certificate to the tattoo shop and probably said that you don’t have your next tattoo planned. Well, we took care of that too. I looked up some things and had Natasha design it. The symbol in the middle represents how the kids came to be in your life. The colors are their favorite. The flowers represent a mother’s love. Happy birthday from Sebastian, Genevieve, and Aiden.”_ I read the note allowed, my eyes growing misty as I looked up at them.

“Flip the paper over, love.” Seb whispered and kissed my cheek softly. I flipped it over to see a beautifully designed tattoo. I clapped my hand over my mouth and started crying, pulling the kids to me.

“Do you like it, mom?” I heard Aiden ask quietly.

“Oh, I love it. It’s perfect. And I know exactly where I’m going to get it.” I answered and wiped my tears, kissing both kids’ cheeks. They smiled at me before going to their spots to watch the movie.

“I love you, Rin.” Sebastian whispered in my ear, his lips barely pressing to my skin.

“I love you too, Seb. It’s perfect.” I hummed and kissed him, feeling his hand run up my leg. “We can watch the movie now?” I asked, my eyes lighting up.

“Yes, we can.” He chuckled and kissed me again. “Aiden, would you start the movie please?” He added, looking to the boy curled up on the loveseat. Aiden jumped up and started the movie before sitting back down and cuddling up to Callie. I looked over to Sebastian’s recliner and saw Evie curled up with Bo, her fingers running through his fur.

“This is perfect.” I whispered as I sat in Sebastian’s lap. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rested his head on my chest, humming along to the music of Aladdin. His fingers traced idly over the barely exposed skin of my hip as he kept his eyes on the television.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and looked up at me, the same way Aladdin looked at Jasmine during ‘A Whole New World’.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You married me for my charm.” I chuckled and kissed him.

“I definitely do know what I’m talking about. You are the most beautiful woman I know.” He replied in hushed tones, his lips lingering above mine.

“Shhh!” Evie and Aiden hushed us simultaneously, looking at us with a glare. We giggled and I went back to running my fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. His fingers kept tracing my tattoos, my body relaxed into his touch.

As the movie ended, both Genevieve and Aiden told us they were hungry. I nudged Sebastian and he lifted his eyes to look at me.

“What is it, regina mea?” He asked sleepily.

“Will you go order pizza? Please?” I replied, flashing him my sweetest smile.

“Anything for you, birthday girl.” He chuckled and kissed me. I smirked and kept kissing him, wrapping my hand in his hair. I heard Aiden cough to get our attention and smiled.

“He’s got a point, babe. I can’t exactly order the pizza if you don’t let me up.” Seb told me quietly. I huffed and stood up, pulling him with me.

“You come back here when you’re done.” I told him sternly, my eyes locked with his.

“As you wish.” He purred and kissed me, giving my ass a playful swat as he walked away.

“How old are you this year, momma?” Evie asked as she walked over to let the dogs outside.

“Do not ask your mother that!” I heard Sebastian shout from the kitchen. I couldn’t help but fall against the couch into a fit of laughter. I finally caught my breath and ushered both kids over to me.

“Your father is right. Generally, it is not polite at all to ask a woman how old she is. Especially for boys. Remember that, Aiden.” I told him and kissed his forehead. “Now to answer your question, Evie. This year is my thirty-fourth birthday. I’m about seven months younger than your dad.” I answered honestly and smiled at them kindly.

“I can’t believe you told them that.” Seb whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

“It’s not a big deal if the people closest to me know. Hell, it’s probably on the internet by now.” I told him and patted his cheek.

“You’re so precious.” He chuckled and kissed my forehead. The kids sat down at our feet and Sebastian sat beside me as he turned on one of my favorite songs and started singing.

“ _She’s the tear in my heart/I’m alive/She’s the tear in my heart/I’m on fire/She’s the tear in my heart/Take me higher/Than I’ve ever been/The songs on the radio are okay/But my taste in music is your face/And it takes a song to come around/To show you how.”_ He sang and looked at me, his eyes filled with love.

“Aw, you remembered.” I giggled and kissed him as the song continued to play in the background.

“Of course. And you’re the tear in my heart. I love you, Corinne.” He whispered, smiling against my lips.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” I murmured. We were broken apart by a knock on the door and the dogs barking. “That’s your cue, baby.” I chuckled and patted his leg, watching him get up and go to the door. I saw him walk to the kitchen and got up, the kids following me as I went into the kitchen.

“Yeees! It’s pizzaaaa time!” Aiden exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

“You really are your fathers’ son.” I laughed as I looked at the both of them. “There’s only one person your dad looks at the way he looks at pizza. And surprisingly, it’s not me.” I joked as I grabbed plates out of the cupboard.

“Who do I look at like I look at pizza?” Sebastian asked defensively.

“Oh, I know the answer!” Evie piped up and giggled. “Mom thinks you look at Anthony the same way!” She spilled and looked up to her father.

“In my defense: have you seen Mackie? The man is an Adonis among men. I have an attachment.” Sebastian defended himself as he started putting pizza on the plates.

“Oh no, I get it. He is, to quote the Apple tech guy, a ‘specimen’.” I agreed and kissed my husband’s cheek. “Plus, that’s how I look at Hayley. And Kat.” I added in whisper, looking at him with a smirk.

“Of course, you would.” He huffed, swatting my ass as I sat down.

“Dad, can we watch _The Princess Bride_ later?” Aiden asked after taking a bite of pizza.

“Ask your mother.” Seb responded and took a sip of his water.

“As you wish.” I grinned and ruffled his hair before going back to eating, watching them and laughing.

 

We finished eating and the kids made their way back to the living room, leaving Sebastian and I in the kitchen. I stood at the sink, listening to music as I washed the dishes.

“Not today, regina mea.” Seb whispered and rested his hands on my hips. “ _I will make you believe you are lovely.”_ He sang in my ear as his hips swayed behind mine. I let out a low hum as his lips pressed to the exposed skin of my neck, his hands running over my body.

“You can’t do dishes if you don’t let me move, baby.” I muttered, pressing my body against his.

“I can’t wait until they go to bed. And then I can give you my personal birthday present.” He purred in my ear and bit my neck playfully.

“Behave yourself, darling.” I chuckled and kissed him. He smiled as he finished washing the dishes and I grabbed my phone. I walked back out into the living room, waiting on him. I looked up from my phone, reading the messages from people wishing me a happy birthday, to see Sebastian looming over me.

“What now, printesă?” He asked, squatting down to meet my eyes.

“Well, Mom and Dad offered to come get the kids since they have Brady and Emmalynn for Charlie. If you say yes, you could give me my birthday present even sooner.” I hummed and kissed him with a wink.

“Oh, hell yes.” He moaned and kissed me deeper. He broke the kiss and stood up. “Alright you two. You need to go pack an overnight bag for Gram and Gramps’. You’re gonna go spend time with them.” He told them and ushered them upstairs. I pulled him back down and kissed him harder, playfully biting his lip.

“Where are you planning on giving me my present, Sebastian?” I cooed and locked eyes with him.

“Anywhere you want, birthday girl.” He replied, his fingers brushing stray hair behind my ear.

“Let me say goodbye to the kids and then I’ll be up in the bedroom.” I purred and kissed him.

“Wear that sexy red thing Charlie made you.” He commanded as I stood up and walked to the stairs.

“Yes, sir. The heels too?” I replied with a smirk, peeking from behind the wall at him.

“Always the heels, baby girl.” He responded and bit his lip, his head falling back. I ran upstairs to make sure the kids were all put together and kissed them goodbye before running to mine and Sebastian’s bathroom and hopping in the shower.

I stepped out, humming ‘Edelweiss’ while towel drying my hair and body. After I finished drying my hair, I did my make-up and slipped on the lingerie I’d convinced Charlie to make for me as part of Sebastian’s birthday present. I put on my heels and the matching robe as I heard the door close, rushing to strike a seductive pose on the bed. Sebastian’s feet tromped up the stairs in a rush, his body freezing as he walked in the door.

“Jesus.” He muttered and bit his lip as he looked me over. I tilted my head and smiled at him, waiting for him to come closer.

“What is it, baby?” I purred. “Cat got your tongue?” I added with a chuckle, pulling him out of his trance.

“You’re just so beautiful. Every fucking time I see you.” He muttered as he pulled me off the bed. His lips crashed against mine, walking us backward to the nearest wall. His hands pushed the robe off my body revealing the lingerie. My head instinctively fell back as he kissed down my jaw, allowing him more access to my neck.

“Mm, Seb.” I moaned and wrapped a hand in his hair.

“So beautiful, regina mea. My beautiful birthday girl.” He crooned between kisses and bites on my neck. He unhooked the bra and garters without looking, his lips never leaving my skin as he threw my bra across the room and pushed my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them before tugging the bottom of his shirt up. His arms lifted up as he helped me take the shirt off and he went back to kissing me, my body still pinned between the wall and his large frame. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him, his eyes focused on me.

“Happy birthday, my love.” He whispered against my lips and kissed me. He picked me up and took me to the bed, laying me down gently and kissing every spot he could. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the rest of our night, knowing he wouldn’t rest until I was satisfied.


End file.
